Power
by Hellbound03
Summary: When Hinsel, an elf, goes on a quest, he doesn't realize the danger he may be getting himself into. Trying to gather an army, he doesn't know that it may be those that he trusts that can turn against him. Second Fic, please read and tell me what you think
1. Default Chapter

**A/N**- This is my second story that i've posted. I hope you like it. It doesn't exactly take place in Middle Earth, or have any of the Lord of the rings characters, but since there are elves in it I decided to post it here in hopes that someone might read and review. Thanks for your time

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Glass**

The elf sat on a willow tree drawing himself as his hair billowed infront of him. "Hinsel get down here this instant" roared Hinsel's mother. Hinsel rolled his eyes and swung down a branch only to come face to face with his mother. "Get inside and wash the dishes." Hinsel was a fifteen year old elf with long flowing hair that was never combed. He had brown eyes and thick eyebrows. "Now!" Hinsel tried to contain his fury and amazingly succeded. He knew better than to argue with his mother. Hinsel obeidiantly walked inside. "Good boy" Hinsel's mother was a chubby elf that always nagged.

He and his mom were the only ones who lived on the farm for his father had died in the war of Balaton. He walked into his small home and approched the stack of dishes pilled in the sink.

"Thank god for magic", Hinsel remarked half happy half angry. He picked up the first plate, focused, and began to clean the dish with magic. On and on he worked, until every dish was spotless. "Finally", he said contently. He queitly walked to his room. It was a small room, about six by six. He had a petit bed and a chestnut drawer. He also had a little trinklet box in which he kept his most prized possesions. There was a single window on the East wall that bathed the room in sunlight. He gazed out of it, to the magnificent Mountains of Caradobie.

Since his little town of Saca had no leader there were many chaotic times. They had no one to make the important decisions, or follow up on emergencies. The few traders that passed by only came once a year because of this flaw. He sighed and headed down town.

"Come back here!" the elf cried as he chased after the damsell. "At least I am a morph", she said to softly for Marolt of Fris to comprehend. She jumped a cliff and morphed into a humming bird.

"Ha!" Marolt laughed as he pointed his bronze arrow and took aim. He shot. The damsell morphed into a cloud, and the arrow went through her. She then morphed back into a humming bird, and flew. Marolt muttered some words and he was transported on top of the damsell. She could not support the weight, so she once again turned into a cloud on dropped him into trees, watching the branches give away under him. She turned back into her normal self, but kept the wings, which were enlarged when morphed. She shouted mysterious words, and a beam of fire was thrown at the figure of Marolt lying tangled in the bushes. He held up his sheild, and the flames deflected off and hit a nearby tree.

When he looked up, the damsel had disappeared. He muttered some words under his breath, and he too vanshed from sight.

"Here it is", Hinsel said aloud. He looked at the acre that he called downtown. He walked down the partly crowded alley. He walked into the story tellers' house.

"Saken", Hinsel cried hopefully.

From somewhere in the back of the room came a raspy voice. "Who is it?"

"It is I, Hinsel"

"Ah, Hinsel my boy, dragons I assume?" He walked into the light revealing long silver hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes showed that he was old, but wise.

"Yes Saken."

"Well, I am afraid I have run out of legends, but how about a truthful secret?"

"That would suit me fine, Saken", replied Hinsel with a smile.

"Good and I am sure you will enjoy the story that will follow." He paused and then started the tale.

"Deep in the heart of Facat, lays the last of all dragon eggs. Facat is a great city, with many intelligent persons. It is blanketed by Ivory beams which protect the great castles in the area. It is a barren place, which is alligned next to the Falantiory Sea. Although it recieves plenty of water the ruler of the city refuses the planting of any greens, except for the farms, in which he controls.

"The egg is heavily gaurded by some of the most powerful Eckretazez from Calzino, the island north east of Facat. Calzino is a city covered in shadow, ignoring the light which beats down from the sun. The Eckretazez are unhuman creatures and guardian of evil, such as Marohamata, the ruler of Sautyana, the source of all evil. The Eckratezez are large creatures with pure black skin. They alsow have black wings and a horn protruding from their head. The egg is an undecided factor in the war that had been raging on for years now. It was not ceratin whether the egg would be an asset or enemy for Calzino and other evil cities."

Saken paused, allowing the effect of his words to take it's course in Hinsels mind. Slowly he continued.

"About eighty years ago, when Marohamata was around five years old, he found a dragon egg in the deep crevices of a cavern. Back then, dragon eggs were not scarce, and most popular among upper class families. When Marohamata was seven it hatched into an earth type dragon. Marohamata began to spread his power by conquering small villages along his journey.

"But as you probably assumed, his powers began to increase. He took villagers that were in good health, and placed them in Army's of Destruction. Torpidly they inched their way across the rough terrain, recruting all places to the ever growing population of the ranks in arms. Now he rules above us all, a undefeated king." Saken finished dramatically.

Hinself saw Saken's bottom lip quiver as he ended the tale. It was visible for only a fraction of a second, and it vanished so quickly that Hinsel doubted if he had seen it at all.

As Hinsel stepped out of the small building he, as he always did, looked at the two rows of buildings. All of them had tree's souronding them covered with fruits such as apples and pears. Hinsel smiled and decided to go back home. He walked on the grass, and occasioanlly stopped to climb a tree. His happiness did not last long, for as he neared his home, he heard his mother yelling his name. He poked his head into the door, and saw his mom running through the house hystericaly with an uncleaned plate. Hinsel rolled his eyes, and crept into his room. He jumped onto his bed.

"Sana", he said and a black fluffy dog came bounding toward him. Sana easily leaped on the bed, wagging his tail excitedly. He was a rare breed of black Samoyed. Hinsel had found him wounded and lying on the street, blood pouring from a large gap in his head. Hinsel had felt a great amount of sympathy for the injured animal and had brought him home to tend to his wounds. After the dog had recovered, Hinsel could not send him away, so after many long midnight arguments, it had been decided that the dog would stay.

"Hinsel, is that you? Get over here this instant." Hinsel rolled his eyes again and quickly walked into the living room where he found his mother stamping her foot impatiently.

"CLEAN THIS PLATE AND GO HUNTING **NOW**!" Hinsel was about to protest, but thought otherwise. He easily cleaned the plate using his magic, before she had the opportunity to give it to him.

"See ya", Hinsel said, and before she had time to argue he had grabbed his bow and quiver and was out the door. "Phew", he remarked, once at a safe distance from the house. He quickly headed to Du Forest, walking through the grassy terrain, humming to himself. He eventually reached the thick growth of trees and underbrush, which was dark and forbidding. Hinsel strung his bow and entered the dark and gloomy forest. Thorny bushes surrounded him and vines hung from branches, making it hard to move. He eased the bow, and pulled out a dagger from his shoe. He then cut through the thicket of dense vines revealing a natural path that was covered with fungus.

He had memorized this forest more than anyone in Saca and had soon ambled off the trail. He neared the deers breading area and quickly ducked in the underbrush at the sight of two medium size doe. They were of the rare breed of Gold-Haired, and very hard to come by. If Hinsel could bring down one of these beautiful creatures, he would surely have the rare luxury of being thanked by his mother.

Hinsel strung his bow, fumbling with his arrow. His hands were trembling with excitement. He pointed his bow at the larger doe and released the arrow. It seemed impossible to dodge yet at the last second the two deer bounded into the thicket.

Hinsel cursed and ran to fetch his arrow. He stumbled upon a stone and fell down, bruising his forehead. He opened his eyes to reveal his arrow, or rather what was left of the arrow. It had been severd into two pieces and looked to be un-repairable to say the least. He cursed again, picked himself up, and brushed himself off.

Hinsel quietly snuck in the direction that the doe had gone and soon found himself hitting something hard.

Hinsel looked up at the forsaken mountain known as The Caradobie. It was covered with rocky ledges and caverns. Hinsel gaped in disbelief at the unreal size of the peak before him. The mountain had been in existance for many years, before it was discovered by Galinhab in the age of mortals. At the base of the mountain were scattered many trees. These continued up midpoint, where they became scarse. At this point snow began to cover the peak.

Hinsel tore his gaze from The Caradobie and caught a glimps of the smaller doe prance into the thicket. Hinsel forced a smile and chased the doe regardless of the vines that hung above and infront of him. He finally caught up with the fiend that was drinking from a pond with glimmering water. Hinsel chuckled. He aimed his bow and released.

The arrow hit the unfortunate creature in between its eyes. It automatically fell into the pond only allowing his antlers to protrude. Hinsel ran toward the pond and heaved the front half of the doe onto dry land. With one swift movement he had sliced the creature in two. He lifted the front half of the creature onto his back and headed back towards the path. He walked out of Du Forest contently. He pushed the door open farther than it had been, and he dropped the front half of the fiendish animal on the table. He stumbled into his room and automatically fell asleep as his head touched the pillow.

Hinsel had not noticed the creature with glowing red eyes disapear into the still night.

* * *

A/N- Please tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? Thank you again for you time... Happy New Years! 


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2 - Friends**

* * *

Hinsel was on his bed with all of his sheats in a bundel upon his back. He woke to find the sunlight flooding the room with its welcoming rays.

Hinsel beamed. He streched and came toward the window, gazing outside to found children playing in the meadow. They danced in the warm morning air. Women walked about with large baskets of fruit while the men bragged and bargained.

Hinsel made his bed and began to dress. He wore a lightly padded shirt and thin pants that hung loosely around his legs. Although thin, they kept out even the strongest of winds. He ran out of his house and down the hill to join the comotion. He brought some coins and automatically began to buy whatever met his interest. He bought a blue little diary with two green strips and also bought a ripe apple. He then bought a set of dragon history books and a future book (though he wasn't sure what that was.) He made his way down the street and ducked into _Artrawers bar_.

"What do you want?" came a voice from behind the counter. It was Artrawer. Artrawer was a short man with a hunched back. He had long muck like hair and one eye. He covered it with a black eyes patch. He wore a rough looking coat that went to his ankles concealing the rest of his features.

"I would like a mug of beer please" replied Hinsel politley. Artrawer glared at him suspiciosly but eventually nodded and went to get it. Hinsel looked at the room he was standing in. It was a fairly large room with stonewalls. It had a cozy fireplace and a magnificent rug. It was faded red with intracte designs woven into in. Gold tapestries clung to the ceiling and all together it was welcoming.

"Well?" Hinsel spun around and found Artrawer holding a chipped mug filled with beer. Hinsel tossed a few coins down on the counter and took the mug and went to find a seat. This wasnt hard since this bar had fairly bad service. He found a spot near the fireplace and slid in the rough chair. Hinsel wrapped his hands around the mug and hunched his shoulders.

"Hinsel!" cried a familiar voice as Hinsel took his first sip. Hinsel jerked his head up to see Sakens twisted figure standing in the doorway. Hinsel slowly stood up aware that all eyes where on him. "Sit down there is no hurry!" Saken said cheerfully. Hinsel lowered himself into the chair. Saken wadded over and sat in the chair across from Hinsel."The traders are here!"

Hinsel jumped out of his chair and ran outside leaving his mug behind. Hinsel looked down the road and saw travelers coming through the gate. They had large sacks where they kept their tents and trailers pulled by ox carrying wonderful merchandise.

Hinsel ran between the carts and looked for Asretum, the magic and war materials seller. A huge crowed came forward and pushed Hinsel away. They began chatting with the traders and offering items. Hinsel sighed and decided to wait till the traders set up there tents. He turned around, back facing the traders.

There was a boom behind him and he spun around to see Asretum transform into a giant. All of the men and women ran into shops screaming,and the children climed into trees. Hinsel was the only one who hadn't fled (aside from the traders.) Hinsel laughed and headed toward the giant."Hello Asretum"

"It's a bit windy up here." He replied. He transformed into his regular self wich was a tall figure with thick silver eyebrows. Both his beard and hair were straight, which fell to his shoulders and he wore a black robe that fell to his ankles.

Hinsel laughed again and ran up to Asretum. Asretum greeted Hinsel with a hardy pat on the back. "What did you bring this time?" Hinsel asked. Asretum always brought something for Hinsel without Hinsel having to pay; however, Hinsel must buy anything other than whatever that gift was with a certain amount of coins.

"I have brought a" (he pulled something large from his sack)"new mahogany bow with fire arrows." Hinsels eyes gleamed as he picked up the bueatiful gift." Were could you have posibly picked this up?"" A man traded this for one of my love potions. Odd, he had to be desptrate. Would you like to purchase something?" Hinsel looked at his coins and at the dozens of objects on display."I'll have one of those," Hinsel said pointing to a black book with golden letters with the words _"Magic and how it may bring you to a better fate"_ Asretum handed the book to Hinsel in exchange for three coins. Hinsel thanked Asretum.

Hinsel ran towards his home.He went through his window and hid his new bow and fire arrows under his bed. "Hinsel it's time for breakfast and I don't see any food on the table!" cried his mothers' voice. Hinsel walked into the living room." The traders are here." Hinsel said coolly. Without saying a word Hinsels mother put on her coat and ran out the door. One of the traders was his mothers boyfriend so Hinsel always took advantage of it so he could slip away before she came back. Today, however, he decided to make breakfast. He made half a dozen loafs of bread and some eggs. Hinsel ran to his room and picked up the book he had bought from Asretum. He flipped open the book to the first page and began to read one of the spells,

**The forest hides many secrets**

**Some which you'de like to know**

**But due to confidentiality**

**The forest will not show**

**Now we give you this sack**

**Full to the topwith the courage you lack**

**Take this gift, and use it well **

**For this is an _unreversable_ spell **

As Hinsel read the last line, he was glad he had not spoken the words aloud. He flipped through the pages and found that eighteen of the spells where a few phrases while the rest where one word. Hinsel decided to try to perform one of the simpler spells. Thumbing back to the previous pages he stopped at one that read** Portal**. Under the title was one word:

**Faolio**

Curiosity overwhelmed him and he repeated the words. Before he had a chance to react he was sucked into a black hole that appeared out of thin air. Inside colors wizzed by him as the hole pulled him farther and farther into the perforation. When he came to, he was behind was behind an ivory pole in a dark and dismale room. The walls were made of black marble, very rare black marble. The walls had gold bases. The floor was also black, but made of an unfamiliar material. He stepped away from the ivory beam, and saw a dark figure with a gleaming silver razored headpiece.

At first Hinsel did not recognize the feindish person that he saw before him, but as he looked closer he saw it was Marohamata. He identified him by the description in one of his books. Hinsel backed away uneasily. Marohamata glared at him maliciously, and raised his hand, but before he could utter a word, Hinsel said "Faolio" again and disapeared into the portal only to be thrown in the air and crash againts his wall." About time," an odd voice said by the doorway. Hinsel jerked his head up to see another elf around his age looking at him. He had black, short hair, that was spiked and a sword in its sheath that hung from a leather belt. He had sharp features and black eyes.

Hinsel stood up and got ready to dive for his weapons. The boy pulled a sword from something behind his back and flipped it around and caught it on the flat side of the blade. The handle was a foot away from Hinsel and he feebly reached for it. The blade was perfectly straight and the handle had beautiful wood working with a magnifecent diamond in the very center. Hinsel felt the weight in his hands as the boy took his hand away. "Good, now let's go, we haven't got much time." "Time for what?" the boy sighed. "Time to leave."

The boy could see the confused look on Hinsels face and added," Your mother is already protected, now pack your bags! I will explain every thing on the way." Hinsel was in total shock. Despite his bewildrment, Hinsel obeyed catching the franticness in the boy's voice. He packed his mahogany bow and fire arrows. He packed five dragon books, his spell book, the future diary, and the trinklet box that he kept his most prized possesions in. He packed few clothes.

"Come on," the boy pleaded. Hinsel looked up and nodded. They crept out of the house. Hinsel took a final glance at the house and followed the boy. The boy veered off the road as he saw the first rooftops of downtown. Hinsel crept behind the odd boy wondering his purpose. The boy went behind the buildings and ducked under every window. He jumped over the three-foot fence that surounded Saca and motioned for Hinsel to follow. Hinsel sighed slightly but went anyway.

"Okay," the boy said and came to a sudden stop. He sat down on a rock and looked up at Hinsels confused face.

This was the first time Hinsel could really look at the boy closely. The boy wore a long black band around his head and the clothes he wore where some of the most expensive.

He chuckled slightly." I think you deserve an explaination. Well I think I'll come right out and tell you. I heard you say the magic word. I cannot speak it unless I want to see the evil king as well. Now that you have shown yourself to him, he will hunt you down. After he has captured you, death will be inevitable. We must flea before he finds your location." The boy finished leaving a impossible feeling in Hinsels mind.

"It begins."


	3. Beggining of Chaos

A/N- Thank you all for the honest reviews. Pleas please please please please review this chapter too. See ya.

**Chapter 3**

**The Beginning of Chaos**

Marohamata was running through the halls causing a great uproar." Finally!" he said and blasted the doors open. The three story room imediatly fell silent." All of you pay attention, for someone was intruding my throne room." There were collective gasps and wispers. "I am giving you all the asighnment to destroy every town AND LEAVE NONE **ALIVE!**" cheers rang out through the armys genral's training areas.

Marohamata's steel armor made a dull clinking noise as he walked on the stone floor towards the balcony that over looked the army. He placed a hand on the balcony and looked down towards the thousands of men wearing hard armor and equipted with fine weapons crying out a war cry that would soon change the world in which they new it.

"Follow me I have friends in high places." He pointed to a high cave on the Caradobie. "Exactly how are we supposed to get up there?" Hinsel asked. The boy grinned. He looked up at the cave and yelled "Nessa". A long rope rolled down from the cave and landed infront of him. "That's how", the boy said with a laugh as he began to climb the ladder. Hinsel rolled his eyes but followed.

At the top Hinsel found the familiar boy muttering something to another boy. "I refuse to meet this boy until I learn your name," Hinsel said pointing to the first boy. The boy shrugged but said, "I am Finwe Helyanwe." "I am Sancho Foxburr of Loamsdown," the second boy said bowing slightly. Hinsel looked content.

"We must upgrade your items a bit Hinsel; we are short on supplies so this must do." Sancho handed him a dagger that had a ruby incrested in the center. Hinsel took it and pulled out his own. He handed Sancho his own and put the new one in his old sheath.

"Thank you, remind me to pay you back if I am ever capable of it." "Don't bother, it was given to me from my father who was killed by Marohamata. It is a burden to carry the very dagger that killed my father." "Thank you is the most I can say but if words were able to show my thanks I would do so Sancho." The boy smiled awkwardly."Go now and may luck favor you." Hinsel smiled and headed down the ladder. Finwe followed and muttered something to Sancho and also began the long decent.

Once at the bottom Finwe looked at Hinsel and said," I know this isn't fair to bring this upon you this way, but I must. You might not trust me after this but that is for you to decide. I was once the bookkeeper of the king's library. I heard the king's plots and abandoned the retched palace and hid in the Caradobie for three years. That is where I saw you." He pointed a finger at Hinsel as he said the last few words. "I have seen what will soon be sent to kill you for the same has hunted me from the second of my escape. None can escape the kings' wrath, alive!"

Hinsels eyes were filled with fear. That fear would never leave. Hinsel knew that but nodded. Finwe seemed surprised that Hinsel took it so well. "I never knew the dangers of saying Faolio." No sooner where the words out of his mouth, than an all too familiar portal had appeared. It sucked him in dispite Hinsels struggles.

Hinsel knew what was coming. He fell through the portal and landed behind the same ivory pillar. He peeked out but found the throne empty. Hinsel looked around once more but still found his surroundings uninhabited. He tried his best to stay quiet. He crept over to a door at the far side of the room._ I'll get out of here if I see a sign of enemys._ Hinsel thought to himself. He fumbled with the knob.

He entered a hall that was covered with doors. He ran to the far side of the room trying all the doors. He soon entered a bueatiful room made of the finest ivory. In the center there was a marble stand. The top was covered with dim red velvet with dim gold lining. Hinsel walked straight up to the middle and placed his hand on the velvet. He hesitated but pulled off the cloth. Inside sat a blood red diamond. It had a circle of gold at the top and was the size of his head.

Hinsel placed his hand on it and immediately heard people coming. The doors flung open and gaurds came in. "Faolio!" Hinsel screamed. He was once again flung through the portal.

"Fool!" Finwe screeched. "Hello to you too," Hinsel retorted. Finwe walked back and forth. "What is that in your hand?" Finwe said, stopping and holding his chin. Hinsel drew his hand and saw he was carrying the diamond. Finwe and Hinsel gazed in disbelief. "That," Finwe said hesitantly, "is a dragon egg." "What?" Hinsel said doubtfully. "That's the last of them all! Oh god, the army will be at it double time. We must go. We will flee into the mountains and head south. We will then take a boat and go back up to the forest of Maldivenya." Finwe looked at Hinsel. "No, we will head into the Vail Valley, and stay in Calon. We will then go to," Hinsel hesitated," Rolemen."

Rolemen was a city off death. Men drank at bars only to return home and kill their wives out of drunkness. Few ventured there if any.

"If that is what you choose, then so be it." Finwe said. There was a hint of regretness in his voice.

"When exactly do dragons hatch?" "When they find a worthy owner." was Finwe's short reply. Hinsel pulled out his book of spells. "I'll look up a spell that might show who is worthy."

Hinsel looked through the book and found a spell that seemed right. It said;

**A dragon in an egg decides**

**Whether or not to show**

**This spell tells no lies**

**And the chosen one will glow**

**Please do not dispare**

**And know my words are true**

**But if you are the heir **

**Then the dragon has chosen you**

Hinsel recited the spell and waited. Unexpectantly he began to glow and was lifted from the ground. A voice whispered through the air, "You are the one." The wind began to circle around him and Hinsel began to change. Darkness enveloped him. Ribbons appeared out of air, and started to twirl around and strapped themseves to Hinsel's wrists. "Reverse the spell!" shrieked Hinsel. Finwe nodded and frantically flipped the page. It said;

**You have now seen the one**

**And wish that he returned to normal**

**Now you know that boy must run**

**For now his life is remodeled**

Finwe ended and Hinsel fell. He didn't move and was lying on his back. Finwe ran over to Hinsel and shook him slightly. Hinsel groaned. He sat up and squinted up at Finwe. "I'm the one," he said on the verge of crying.

"Do you know what you where becoming?" asked Finwe. Hinsel hesitated but said, "I could feel I was becoming a, well, sorceror." "What in the blazes?" Finwe said eyes filled with terror. "That means you where destined for that, and the book of spells!" Finwe said motioning toward the egg. "I'm not positive it's true but, when you become confident with magic, you will be able to change from sorceror to elf at will!" he excaimed. Hinsel shuddered at the thought of what other powers might reside in him.

"I will not be safe here." Hinsel said.

"Exactly, and all the more reason we should go, though I do not anticipate arriving at Rolemen. Few do, and even fewer survive."


End file.
